Interrupted Vengence
by TornSanity
Summary: 20 years ago, Romeo was attacked and murdered. He now seeks revenge as he roams the world as a spirit, invisible to the human eye. But, when he comes close to his goal. Everything he strives for is taken away.


_Today is the day,_I thought,_The day that she pays for her crimes._

A large, wicked smile took over my face as I eyed the large building in front of me.  
20 years. Today was the 20th anniversary of my death.  
My murder.  
The one responsible for my demise waited inside this very building, bathed in luxuries and love that no one so filled with hate deserved. The sadistic feeling in my chest grew larger as I phased into her room, where she lay cuddled with the foolish man who thought it smart to marry such a woman. She hadn't changed much since I had last saw her. Dark brown eyes that glinted devilishly whenever she smiled, scraggly blonde locks that barely brushed past her shoulders, and her short, thin, flat as a board body. In fact, her chest had barely made any progress since she was 16. _Valentina,_ the very name still sent waves of disgust through me. I still remember the time long ago when she sneaked into my chambers, dressed in uncharacteristically large, baggy clothing that looked like something she would never imagine letting touch her skin.

Her hair was pulled back tightly, another rare sight. Her hands were pinned behind her back as she approached me, wide smile gracing her features as she plunged a lengthy kitchen knife into the middle of my chest, dragging it down, tearing open my pristine shirt and staining the white with the deathly red of my blood. There was no time to scream, the pain was beyond belief. She took one last look into my crystal blue eyes and uttered the words, "_Goodbye, Romeo_", before sinking the formerly silver weapon through my heart. I felt the blood seep from my mouth and nose, felt the cold grip of death, heard the crash of the window next to the bed where my dying body rested. My body relaxed as my system shut down, pain clearing as I was replaced with a weightless feeling without the burden of seeing, hearing, or smelling. But that feeling of incredible peace only lasted for seconds as I felt the lashing anger of my sudden death break loose. Rage that the small, teenage girl had killed me with time to spare. Maddening fury that she was the one that I once called _sister._

I grimaced as her husband, Marcio, nuzzled her throat, drawing a high pitched giggle from her lips. Marcio wasn't someone who I wished to be gone. Simply a man who was fooled into marriage with a woman straight from hell. He had boyish charm and innocence shining in his green eyes, perhaps that is why she chose to pursue him. She had always needed someone to control, someone to rule over.

My vicious grin returned full force when I began to imagine the terrible agony I planned to put my kin through. I wanted her to feel the heartache and pain that I had that very night. To feel the pierce of the sharp blade as it passed through her skin, releasing the blood that is only held in by that thin covering. But I wanted to get a rise out of her first, let the fear well up in her before I killed her. Smile dropping, I gave the bedside table a firm push, sending it clattering to the ground, accompanied by the shattering of the expensive clock as it hit the hard wood floor. Both of them jumped out of the plush bed to investigate the sudden damage, shrugging it off as nothing. _No,_ I thought, sending 3 or 4 framed pictures off of the wall. Valentina gave an ear-splitting scream, only increasing in volume as I grabbed a handful of her hair, crashing her onto the floor.

I stood above her, knife poised above her throat, the exact one that had sliced through my body that very night, ready to jam it into her jugular to cut off her breathing and choke her on her own essence. I knocked Marcio across the room as he tried to run and help Valentina to regain her balance on her feet. The blade stopped a hair widths away from the woman's tanned throat, my body frozen.

A captivating chanting filled the air, the source of it outside.


End file.
